Brand New Day
by Dark Devil-san
Summary: (Canon-Divergence) È l'alba di un nuovo giorno a casa Joestar e tutti dormono sereni.


**Non possiedo Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

.

.

.

_Sting_

**Brand New Day**

.

_How many of you people out there been hurt in some kind of love affair?_  
_And how many times do you swear that you'll never love again?_  
_How many lonely, sleepless nights?_  
_How many lies, how many fights?_  
_Well, why would you want to put yourself through all that again?_  
_"Love is pain, " I hear you say_  
_Love has a cruel and bitter way_  
_Of paying you back for all the faith you ever had in your brain_  
_How could it be that what you need the most_  
_Can leave you feeling just like a ghost?_  
_You never want to feel so sad and lost again_

.

.

.

* * *

**Brand New Day**

**.**

Tu non puoi fare a meno di pensare cosa la gente penserebbe di Jotaro se lo vedessero adesso, così, in questa situazione che ha del tenero. Ne rimarrebbe sicuramente strabiliata, pensando che abbiano le allucinazioni, e il tuo possessore se si svegliasse proprio in quel momento in cui viene guardato con aria scioccata sei sicuro che nasconderebbe il suo imbarazzo sotto la tesa del suo cappello mentre mormorava tra sé e sé "Yare yare daze…"

Il grande e forte Kujo Jotaro, che riesce a mettere il timore di Dio in tutti quelli che incontra senza neppure provarci, addormentato sul grande divano nascosto sotto una grande coperta a tema oceanico, sotto la luce dell'alba, circondato e avvolto da tre piccoli fagottini di gioia che si aggrappavano ai suoi vestiti come se avessero paura che potesse scomparire all'improvviso da sotto di loro.

Non che avessero esattamente tutti i torti, non puoi fare a meno di pensare. Jotaro ha la brutta abitudine di partire all'improvviso senza avvisare nessuno quando c'è da investigare su qualche possessore di Stand, particolarmente se è collegato in qualche modo a Dio Brando.

Ma neanche questo fosco pensiero può togliere la gioia che provi a vedere questa serena scena svolgersi davanti ai tuoi occhi.

Josuke e Giorno sono stesi lungo i due fianchi di Jotaro, aggrappandosi saldamente alle maniche del suo lungo cappotto con le loro piccole manine da bambini, respirando piano piano come se avessero paura di disturbare il sonno del loro Jojo che così spesso passa le notti in bianco per colpa degli incubi che ancora oggi lo perseguitano nonostante gli anni passati da quella lunga crociata di cinquanta interminabili giorni insieme ai suoi compagni di viaggio per mezzo mondo.

Anche se non puoi fare a meno di sorridere divertito guardando come Giorno stritoli il suo braccio come se fosse un pupazzo e pensando a che razza di faccia farà Jotaro quando noterà che Josuke ha sbavato sulla manica del suo amato cappotto.

E infine c'è la piccola Jolyne, di appena un anno, tutta contenta in grembo a suo padre che con una grande manona la tiene stretta a sé accanto al libro sbilenco che ieri sera Jotaro si era messo a leggere ad alta voce per i bambini, e dormendo serena contro il suo stomaco con la certezza che niente potrà farle del male fino a quando suo padre è lì con lei.

E mentre continui a guardare questa idillica scena, come un antica sentinella posta a difesa di un tesoro dimenticato nelle sabbie del tempo, mentre fai la guardia al tuo possessore e al resto della sua amata famiglia, Jotaro aprì lentamente gli occhi, molestati dagli impertinenti raggi del sole che si alza verso il cielo nascondendo le stelle dietro la sua luce, e con voce rauca da troppe ore di disuso lo senti salutarti con un sussurrato "Ehi, Star."

E tu, già sapendo che ben presto la casa sarà un continuo maelstrom di attività e schiamazzi, con tre bambini piccoli che devono essere aiutati per essere pronti per la giornata e pieni di energia fin da subito svegli, e sapendo quanto il tuo possessore ami la quiete, nel tentativo di preservare il più a lungo possibile la pace mattutina prima che i tre piccoli gabbiani si risveglino dal loro sonno per domandare attenzione dal loro adorato Jojo, tu sussurri un lieve "Ora."

E Jotaro, uomo di poche parole e che ti conosce a fondo come a fondo tu conosci lui, sapeva cosa in quell'unica parola stavi comunicando, tutti i mille sentimenti e pensieri racchiusi in un unico suono.

E Jotaro ti donò un piccolo sorriso contento.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note dell'Autrice:**

Fluff, puro e semplice Fluff. Sì, lo scritta solo per questo motivo. E me piace pure.

**P.S:** Il titolo della fanfic è preso dalla canzone di _Sting_, **Brand New Day**.

**P.P.S:** La storia la troverete anche su _Ao3_ e _EFP Fanfiction_.


End file.
